


Memories of that first kiss

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Memories of first kisses tend to linger in our minds. Kara can't get her first kiss with Cat out of her head.





	Memories of that first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Supergirlfan, who still takes my breath away.

Kara lay in her bed wide awake at 2am. Her heart burned, and she felt anxious. She missed Cat. It had only been a few weeks, since that night on the balcony at Catco. The memory was so sweet. It came back to her often and at the least opportune moments, intruding into her consciousness like a ghost or an extra layer of memory pasted over reality. It was impossible to block out when it came.

The memory had her fully in its grasp now. She remembered the way Cat had looked at her. She'd seen that look before. It always reminded her of hunger mixed with something else, like Cat was going to suddenly spring and eat her alive like a wildcat. What had she been saying to Cat? “It's amazing how the moonlight shines in your hair.” She'd even reached her hand up and touched Cat’s blonde waves right there where the moon shone on them. They'd been standing on the balcony a long time chatting and enjoying the nice warm evening. Neither of them interested in being anywhere else.

Cat had stepped closer after she'd touched her hair, so close they were almost touching. Kara remembered how uncomfortably exciting it was to be so close to the older woman that she admired so much. She almost stepped back embarrassed, but for once she held her ground.

Cat ran her fingers down the blue arm of her suit stopping to grip her forearm and said, “It always looks like the sun is shining on your hair even in the dark. It's almost like you are made of sunlight. You are the sunshine in my world, Kara. Everything is brighter since you came into my life.”

Kara hadn't even noticed that she had used her name. She was transfixed, under a spell, completely done in. She remembered breathing Cat in, how she smelled of expensive french perfume and latte. She remembered her forearm tingling under Cat's grip, and how it made her stomach do a flip. 

 

Cat continued, “You are a bright spot in the night time.”

“Miss Grant, you are too kind. I'm not, really.”

“From here you are,” Cat had replied. “And . . .” Cat hesitated. “You're beautiful.”

“Miss Grant,” Kara said as she blushed and shyly dropped her head.

Cat's knuckle came up under her chin. She recalled it so vividly. The pressure was so slight, so gentle. Kara let her raise her chin up. The full moon was reflecting in Cat's eyes when she slowly leaned in and kissed Kara's cheek. It was so soft and lingering, lipstick clinging and pulling just a little on her cheek as the queen of all media pulled away. 

Unthinking Kara put her hand to her cheek. It tingled, and her face felt hot, as hot as her cape was red. She smiled a huge Sunny Danvers smile, but tried to hide it. 

“Kara come here.” Cat said as she invited Kara in even closer for a hug. As their arms wrapped around and their bodies drew tight together, Kara took a deep breath. She remembered feeling at that moment that all was right with the world. Cat was so small, thin, like an elf. That thought was wrenched away from her when Cat's lips burned another kiss into her skin this time on her exposed neck. She sucked in air in surprise and clung to Cat trying not to squeeze. Another kiss burned into her neck just above the first. Without thinking Kara returned the kiss onto the soft, delicate skin of Cat Grant's neck. She smelled so good. That beautiful odor of French perfume was branded into her memory.

Soft kisses burned their way to her cheek, and then came the whisper like a purr in her ear. “Can I?”

Supergirl pulled back a little but kept the older woman in her arms. She nodded. When those lips met hers all the air around them was sucked away. Her knees felt weak, and she even wobbled. The wobble broke the kiss much too soon. In the distance she could hear Cat's voice, “Easy, shhhhh, it's ok. Here sit down.”

Tears were running down Kara's cheeks as she sat on the balcony couch. Cat broke the tension by saying, “Was it that bad? I may have lost my touch. I've never brought anyone to tears before, not with a kiss.”

Kara laughed nervously and grabbed her hand. She tried to speak but nothing would come out. Her hand was clasped over her heart. Cat sat beside her and pulled her over into her, so she ended up holding Supergirl, arms wrapped around her tight. She laughed a little, “Of all the ways I've imagined this moment, this was not it.” She kissed the top of Kara's head. “I just don't understand how I have so much power over you. God, look what I've done to you.”

Being in Cat's arms felt so good. Why she was crying she had no idea. It was all so overwhelming. She’d decided long ago to love Cat from afar, that it could never be, yet here it was. Kara lifted her blonde head off Cat's chest, long blonde curls falling from the expensive blouse her head had rested on. Oh lord, she'd been snuggled into Cat's breasts. Snuggled right there, she looked away and drew in a breath. 

The next few hours were a messy blur in her memory. She'd touched Cat’s face with her fingertips. Tears were still streaming from her blue eyes. She cleared her throat, what to say. She had nothing. Her eyes fell to Cat's lips. They looked swollen. She could recall pressing her lips to Cat's like it had been done in slow motion. After a while her lips parted and a soft, warm tongue had darted between them sending shivers up her spine. They stopped for air long enough for her tears to be wiped away. That hungry look was there then. Cat's eyes shown with it. 

Kara sat up in her bed. Lying awake at 2am, no, 2:30am reminiscing about their first kiss was ridiculous. She changed into her suit and slipped out the window. Minutes later she softly touched down on the Grant penthouse balcony. Shadows danced in the bedroom as her body blocked the light. There was movement inside and in a moment the sliding glass door slid open and a slender hand drew her inside.


End file.
